


baby you're all that i want (when you're lying here in my arms)

by courfeyrac



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, idk this is just in some vague unspecified future universe where blam are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfeyrac/pseuds/courfeyrac
Summary: Blaine wakes with a jolt, shooting up into a sitting position. He’s not sure what woke him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	baby you're all that i want (when you're lying here in my arms)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been revisiting old obsessions of mine in quarantine, as one does, and obviously that includes Glee--except this time around I have been completely consumed by BLAM!!! I truly cannot stop thinking about them. Send help!!! 
> 
> I have a couple of fic ideas for them that I'm working on, but this little scene wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it up and posted it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Blaine wakes with a jolt, shooting up into a sitting position. The comforter pools in his lap as he leans over and rests his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. He’s not sure what woke him. It might’ve been a nightmare, or maybe just one of those weird instances of his brain thinking he’s falling and forcing him into fight or flight mode. Either way, his heart is racing, and there’s sweat curling into the hair at his temples.

He breathes deeply, in through the nose and out through the mouth, trying to steady his heart rate. Suddenly, there’s an arm wrapping around his torso from behind, a large hand pressing against his stomach, rising and falling with each breath he takes. Blaine sighs.

“Sorry I woke you,” he says.

Sam just makes a noncommittal noise and presses his nose to the back of Blaine’s neck. There’s a soft whoosh of air every time he exhales that makes Blaine shiver ever so slightly.

“Bad dream?” Sam asks. Blaine can feel Sam’s lips moving against his skin as he speaks. It tickles, if he’s being honest.

“Yeah,” he says. “I think so.”

Blaine rests his hand on top of Sam’s on his stomach, sliding his fingers into the gaps between Sam’s own. Sam shifts, hooking his chin over Blaine’s left shoulder.

“Wha’ happen’d?” Sam asks, his voice barely audible. Sam always whispers in the dark, even when there’s no one else around who might be disturbed by late-night conversation. Blaine’s not really sure why, but he doesn’t mind. It’s a cute quirk—one of Blaine’s favorites.

“Can’t remember,” Blaine answers.

Sam hums in response. Blaine turns his head, accidentally bumping his cheekbone into Sam’s nose. Sam hardly reacts, which is how Blaine knows for sure that he’s still mostly asleep. That, and the fact that Sam’s eyes are mere slits, his eyelids fluttering every few seconds with the weight of his drowsiness. It would’ve been so easy for him to go back to sleep after Blaine woke him up, and yet here he is, comforting Blaine instead. Blaine loves him.

He says so.

Sam smiles, slow and sleepy and beautiful, before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips.

“Let’s go back to sleep,” Sam says.

Sam tips backwards, pulling Blaine with him, until they’re both laying flat against the bed once more. They each turn onto their sides, facing one another. Blaine doesn’t bother tugging the comforter back up—the proximity of Sam’s body heat is more than enough to keep him warm for the rest of the night.

Sam snuggles closer, one arm curled under his own head and the other draped across Blaine’s bare hip, holding him loose but close—a comforting weight, not too overbearing. Awfully representational of Sam himself and the way that he loves.

Blaine gently rests his fingertips against the curve of Sam’s bicep, watching his eyes close at the contact. It only takes Sam a few seconds to drift off, just as Blaine suspected. He watches Sam sleep for a couple more minutes until the last bit of post-nightmare adrenaline has melted away and he can fall asleep, too.


End file.
